


A New Beginning - The 5th Bowers Gang Misfit

by MidRunner3202



Series: The 5th Bowers Gang Misfit [1]
Category: Patrick Hockstetter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidRunner3202/pseuds/MidRunner3202
Summary: Y/N is the loner until she is assaulted on her way home to the junkyard. She decides then not to take any shit anymore and becomes the scourge of Derry High. One day in the junkyard after handing Greta Bowie's ass to her, she meets the Bowers Gang. Turns into a real love story from there. Y/N has sex with Patrick and the others, plays with guns, and swears a lot. I am new to this, so warning on all my stuff for graphic depictions of violence, sex (sometimes rough), and strong language (a shit ton of it)
Relationships: Belch Huggins/Female Reader, Henry Bowers/Female Reader, Patrick Hockstetter/Female Reader, The Whole Fuckin Gang, Victor Criss/Female Reader
Series: The 5th Bowers Gang Misfit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597591
Kudos: 24





	A New Beginning - The 5th Bowers Gang Misfit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series. Expect more stuff in the future. Future warnings for strong language, violence, sex, Patrick Hockstetter is a warning in himself, knifeplay, gunplay, bloodplay, I mean come on its the bowers gang

I'm alone. I've always been alone. Nobody cares about that weird girl in the corner with no parents. The girl with the melodic voice and no one to listen to it. The girl who was never invited. I think about all these things and more as I walk back to my pitiful shelter in the local junkyard. No one knows I live there. No one needs to know I live there. I've always lived there ever since my parents died. That's when I see them. They pounce on me and I hit the ground hard. "HELP!!! HELP ME!!" I scream, but the man covers my mouth roughly. "Shut up or I'll kill you as well." The one I guess to be the leader hisses through gritted teeth. "Search her bags!" He calls to the others. They tear through my deerskin backpack. "Nothing here, boss." They report. I see the leader spot my necklace. It is made from coral and is the only thing I have left of my mother. "I guess we'll just take this!" He rips the necklace from my neck and he and his friends run away. I turn over, hissing in pain, fury, and grief after losing the only thing I had left to remember my parents by. I'm not going to take it anymore. I can't take it anymore. The next day, I put on my black long sleeve fishnet shirt under a tight black t-shirt, a black crop-top leather jacket, a black skater skirt with black leggings, and black leather combat boots. Now, this looks more like the real me. I walk to school with confidence now. "Hey, hows it going slut?" I hear the shrill voice of Greta Bowie. "Count to ten," I whisper to myself. "Let anyone down your pants last night?" Greta asks "One..." "You know, there are some boys in the freshman year that would like you to talk to them." "Four..." "You should see about them!" "TEN!" I shriek as I whirl back, my fist out. I hit Greta squarely in the nose and blood is gushing out of where I hit her. 'YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!!" she screams at me as she runs to the bathroom. I hear snickers from behind me and I spin around to face my counters. I see a group of boys standing by the lockers. One of the boys, average with a blond mullet, whispers to the blond one I am about 6 inches taller than. The blond snickers and whispers to the fat boy, who passes the message on to the tallest boy. I am a couple of inches shorter than him and somewhat wider. I am not terribly skinny, but Patrick Hockstetter is the skinniest boy I've ever seen. Despite being slim, he does not seem weak. Quite the opposite, actually. He does not laugh like the other boys, but looks at me with interest as I storm off in a huff. There is something sinister about those boys. I like it. 3 days later I am hanging out in the junkyard when something hits me from the back hard. I hear gasps and moans of awe. I slowly turn back and see the Bowers Gang, mortified as all hell, and frozen to shit. I smile, pick up a rock, and start tossing it up and down. I scan their faces to see who hit me. By the look in Patrick's eye, I know it was him. I chuckle and flick the rock in his direction with a wicked topspin. It is going full speed and the boy is unable to dodge the rock and it hits him squarely in the shins. "No hard feelings, but when you hit me you get hit back." I smile and offer a hand to the lanky teen. He accepts. "I guess I deserved that." He says with a smile. "Wanna take a shot?" Victor, the blond boy and the shortest of the group, offers me a rock. I look at Henry and he nods in approval. I accept the rock and we all start hurling rocks at the rusty car frame. "Hey, who wants to go for a ride?" Belch, the fat boy, asks. "You wanna come?" Henry asks. I smile and nod "Sure!" We all pile into the infamous Trans Am and Belch pulls out of their parking spot. I am sitting on the side with Patrick in the middle and Victor on his other side. Henry is in the passenger's seat and Belch is driving. We drive until we reach cornfields. "So, who's got homework?" Belch jokes. We all groan. "Fuck that. Who's got weed?" Patrick asks with a smirk. Victor holds up a finger and starts digging through his pockets before triumphantly coming up with a back of weed. "You got rolling paper, Henry?" He asks. "You know it." Henry hands the rolling paper to Vic and he starts rolling cigs for everyone. I have never smoked before and Patrick flicks open his lighter for me. "I pick you up a lighter after we go home." We drive on for a while until we come to a cliff where Belch stops. We all get out and overlook Derry. We have the whole summer. "Hockstetter, it's your turn to take care of the car," Belch says tossing Patrick the keys. Patrick drives the other guys home until it's just us. "Can you just take me back to the junkyard?" I ask quietly. He drives back to the junkyard and I get out of the car, trying not to run to the shelter. Once I get there, I collapse on my bed and start sobbing in confusion. I suddenly feel a hand stroking my face. "Welcome to the family." I hear Patrick leave and go to sleep smiling, knowing that I will have many more days with my new friends. 

END PART ONE

This will be an I have no idea how many parts series and pretty much anything I post will feature Patrick Hockstetter and/or Norm the bagboy from The Mist. I am stupidly obsessed with both and am not afraid to show it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
